


Lost the bet

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Lost Bet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean starts the prank war.Sam calls the bet.Dean loses the war.Sam makes him regret it.-the funny and slightly nsfw gif prompt at the bottom of the fic shows what Dean had to do.





	Lost the bet

“Fucking Sam, and his stupid fucking bets…” Dean grumbled as he waited. Dean had started the prank war, and Sam had called the bet. Sam won the war, and this was his punishment. And Dean was not fucking happy about it.

He didn’t have to wait long before he heard the bunker door open, and shut again. He took a deep breath, then grumbled as he bent over getting ready. “I hate you Sam.” He mumbled to himself. He was on his hands and knees on your bed, and when he heard the door open behind him, he did what he had to.

“ _ **Dean!?**_ ” You were in shock.

Charlies laughter rang out next to you. “Oh my god I am so happy I made this trip!” You heard the tell tale sound of her phone starting to record before she spoke, but when Dean heard her voice, he froze and turned.

“Ch- _Charlie_?”

“Hiya Dean.” She grinned, still recording. “I like your giant googly eyes.”

“ **I’M GOING TO KILL YOU SAM!** ” Dean yelled, knowing his brother was just down the hall.

 


End file.
